Humans
Human beings are one of the most widespread and populus races on Erum. They inhabit all 3 continents, raise vast armies and do both great evil and great good. Description Physically describing any races is difficult, particularly one so varied as Humanity. The male usually stands at around 5ft 7" and the female around 5ft 2". As such, humans are a fairly tall humanoid race. They have many different variations in hair and skin colour. Life/Biology The life span of the average human is approximately 60 years. Population The humans are spread throughout Erum, to it's very ends they can be found settling new colonies and fighting natives. For a more detailed break down of populations see Racial Populations . Rumnir The Humans of Laldoth are split into two distinct groups. The first are the northern men from the mountains, known as Hilgardians. These are a brutal and practical people, capable of great martial prowess. To the south are the Rumnite City States, less a coherent people than a collection of powerful civilized cities. These include cities such as Oslava. Approximate Population: 4,400,000. Erumdor The Humans on Erumdor live on the west of the continent follow the brutal schism that tore the land asunder. They are a civilized and hardy people, constantly ready for war with the evil they created on the east of their lands. Their capital city is the mighty Cirandor , the most populus city on Erum. Approximate Population: 3,800,000. Laldoth The human population on Laldoth is thinly spread, avoiding the large uninhabital areas. It's a small civilized population who rely heavily on Erumdor and Rumnir in times of need. Approximate Population: 300,000. Mineros A powerful island people who's powerful navy and impressive self sufficency has gained a strong reputation. Approximate Population: 700,000. Ice Wastes A large colony has been founded at the northern most point of this large expanse of icey wasteland in order to explot the natural resources in the area. Approximate Population: 60,000. Kha'itting A small island colony nestles close to the gigantic continent of Kha'ittung. Lying close enough to gain the fantastic natural resources available in the climate, but safe from the cold eyes of the jungle. Approximate Population: 5000 History Humanity's history is one dotted with war and catastophe. It is one however that highlights the race's tenacity. What started as little more than a god's play-thing soon went from nomadic wildmen to a civilization whose spires scrape the home of the gods themselves. *Luthen Calender invented: Year 1, Luthen Period . *Ancient Cirandor founded as the first static Human settlement: Year 12, Luthen Period. *Humans spread to Laldoth and Rumnir. Oslava founded: Year 17, Luthen Period. *The Human Council is created in reaction to Gri Nak's marauding Goblin hoards: Year 45, Luthen Period. *The Great Goblin War is ended after Gri Nak is slain, leaving the Human Empire the most powerful of all the civilized races: Year 89, Luthen Period. *Constant warfare between the Rumnite City-States begins and will last until this day: Year 11, Age of Elthalan. *The long lasting peace treaty between the Elves and Humans is brokerd by Elven king Elthalan: Year 19, Age of Elthalan. *Mancer's Enclave is formed. Any human practising magic outside the enclave is put to death: Year 20, Age of Elthalan. *Turainan begins mapping the world for the Wizard's Enclave. It is a life work that he will be remembered for: Year 75, Age of Elthalan. *Andurn War.